Small parts or items often are transported and inventoried in a container. It is preferred that the container be easily openable, reclosable, reusable and storable in a lay-flat conditions between uses. The usual style of container used for this purpose is a regular slotted container (RSC) or a Pres-Seal style container. The RSC must be taped, stapled or glued and cannot easily be collapsed to a lay-flat condition between uses. The Pres-Seal style container shown in Kelsell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,891 must be stored in a manner that prevents the containers from being adhered together and in an environment that prevents dirt from masking the adhesive surface.